


Ibara no namida

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amore è un rovo che stritola il cuore finché non piange lacrime di spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ibara no namida

Fictional Dream © 2007 (17 settembre 2007)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/210/ibara-no-namida)).

*****

I sogni mi hanno fatto compagnia fin da quando ero bambino; o forse dovrei dire _il sogno_ , perché sono stato sempre un tipo molto più pratico di quel che poteva sembrare a un primo sguardo: troppi obiettivi  mi avrebbero distratto, non averne mi avrebbe condannato alla noia. Il giusto mezzo era dunque puntare il bersaglio e dire che sì, potevo ottenere tutto quel che desideravo.  
I sogni sono compagni discreti: fanno poco rumore e ti consolano anche quando non sei popolare. So che nessuno accetterebbe di ammetterlo, perché c’è anche qualcosa di arreso e triste nel dire che puoi fare affidamento solo sulla tua ambizione, ma essere onesti vuol dire trasformarsi in giudici impietosi. Di se stessi prima ancora che di tutti gli altri _.  
_ Il mio sogno si era evoluto con costanza, fino a trasformarsi nella realtà che vivevo: ero il leader di un gruppo straordinario, che nello spazio di tre anni era passato dal purgatorio indie a una major d’oltre un milione di copie. Ero il leader di una band ch’era quasi una seconda famiglia, perché la profondità complice dell’affetto che ci legava era qualcosa che ci invidiava chiunque; non c’erano solo vincoli contrattuali e d’interesse, cioè.  
Quando avevo progettato il mio Arcobaleno avevo fatto in modo che avesse tutti i colori del mondo, e fossero una tavolozza insostituibile.  
Quello che devi ricordare dei sogni, però, è che anche ad alimentarli con tutto te stesso non avrai mai la certezza possano durare per sempre. Sono amici fidati finché non li stringi tra le dita, poi ti accorgi che sono come le rose _:_ e ti ritrovi i palmi straziati dalle spine _.  
_ Ecco, i sogni sono come l’amore cantato da haido: qualcosa di tanto meraviglioso che qualunque accento esplicativo ti pare quasi superfluo; qualcosa di tanto doloroso che stringere i denti non t’impedirà per questo di trattenere le lacrime.   
  
Lacrime di spine: pungenti sotto le ciglia come aghi acuminati _.  
_   
Della morte del mio sogno ricordo tutto, fosse anche perché non fu affatto vero che si spense; come ho detto a haido – mentre sdraiati sul solarium dell’ennesimo hotel fissavamo un cielo okinawano trapunto di stelle _–_ era solo caduto in unodi quei sonni tanto profondi che fanno pensare davvero alla fine.   
Era anche il segnale che dovevo darmi una scrollata e correre a riprendermi tutte le mie ambizioni; i  sogni non sono mai un affare da pigri, insomma, ma te li guadagni rinnovando i tuoi propositi ogni giorno.   
Mi ero fidato troppo della fortuna e me l’ero dimenticato.  
A uccidere l’Arcobaleno, in ogni caso, non fu Sakura. Questa consapevolezza mi ha investito – e fatto pure un po’ male – quando scusarsi non avrebbe avuto comunque più senso: quando _Perfect Blue_ era già stata cantata troppe volte perché non me ne venisse fatta una colpa; persino quando _Fifteen Half_ aveva già raggiunto e travolto il bersaglio – il bersaglio sbagliato, per altro, perché che io odiassi haido è stata la più clamorosa menzogna abbia raccontato a me stesso. Forse, a ben vedere, l’unico errore che non dovrei perdonarmi _.  
_ A uccidere l’Iride, probabilmente, fui proprio io, che per inseguire il mio sogno mi ero pure dimenticato del dettaglio più importante _:_ non ero solo _._ Quel che mi circondava non era la carta troppo patinata di una brutta rivista, ma un nucleo di ragazzi come me, eppuremolto più vulnerabili del sottoscritto _.  
_ A leggere quel che accadde sulla distanza, dovrei dirmi che sì, uno dei giorni più tristi della mia vita fu anche uno dei più importanti e rivelatori, perché se solo avessi davvero saputo leggere il senso riposto di ogni parola, espressione, gesto, allora avrei anche compreso come destare il mio sogno assopito.   
Posto fosse quello che mi interessava davvero, poi. In realtà, quanto desideravo era baciare _la principessa_ e chiudere così l’ideale circuito delle mie spropositate ambizioni _.  
_ In quei giorni, però, _lei_ mi spezzò il cuore, e lo fece con la superficiale facilità delle sue lacrime e di quei sentimenti talmente vivi e scoperti da suonare per questo ancora più oltraggiosi.  
Sto parlando di haido, è evidente, com’è evidente che sua madre avesse un gusto profetico e sadico insieme nel coniare i vezzeggiativi da dargli.  
Nei mesi che avevano preceduto il declino del gruppo c’eravamo allontanati, noi due, o forse dovrei dire ch’ero stato piuttosto io a prendere le distanze da tutti gli altri, perché se haido e Sakura erano una cosa sola, era pur vero Ken intrattenesse rapporti strettissimi con entrambi senza la minima difficoltà.   
Ero io quello che si sentiva a disagio; io, quello che subiva le voci e i mille condizionamenti di un desiderio inespresso, che dunque insudiciava tutto quel che mi circondava. Forse avrei preferito ci fosse stato un qualche atto di rottura deflagrante o una confessione esplicita; forse speravo addirittura ci fosse quel rapporto sporco e proibito su cui ricamavano fangirledoujinshika. Nel momento in cui, per contro, ero costretto a dirmi ch’erano amici com’ero io amico di Ken, mi ritrovavo spalle al muro della mia gelosia.   
E la gelosia è sempre l’espressione degenerata, contorta e grigia di una specie d’amore _.  
_ Ken si era avvicinato molto a haido. Pensandoci bene, checché ne dicano tutti, Kitamura l’ha aiutato a rialzarsi molto più di quel che potevo fare io, perché io a haido avrei dato anche il cuore, e non sarebbe stata comunque un’offerta abbastanza generosa da soffocare gli inevitabili corollari.  
Anch’io, a quel punto, mi sarei sentito in dovere di pretendere altrettanto.   
Anch’io, a quel punto, sarei stato l’ennesimo creditore pretenzioso e ostile.   
Ken, invece, con quella sua intelligenza fatta di gesti bilanciati e fermissimi, netti e inequivocabili come quelli di un samurai d’incisione, era solo l’amico di cui aveva bisogno. Solo quello, e in cambio non chiedeva davvero nulla.  
Della fine del mio sogno ricordo soprattutto la solitudine: me la sentivo incollata alla pelle, per quell’ambizione che potevo ora seppellire.; per gli amici che sentivo di aver perso irrimediabilmente e che davvero non sapevo come poter recuperare.   
Non c’erano offerte lecite che potessi fare senza avvertire altrettanto intensamente l’orribile pungolo del rimorso.  
Davanti ai miei occhi, la vita continuava: ce n’era persino nei gesti estenuati ed esauriti con cui haido attraversava il mio campo visivo, quasi fosse un fantasma o un senso di colpa fatto carne e sostanza. Invece era un ragazzo di neppure trent’anni che non riusciva a credere d’essere andato in pezzi.  
Era settembre. Eravamo in Germania. Non avevo mai preso in considerazione l’ipotesi di visitare l’unico paese europeo che non potevo associare a qualcuno dei miei interessi – se non forse le automobili. Pensandoci bene, nel male ero stato anche fortunato– e senz’altro non potevo sentire l’esigenza di farlo ora che a pendermi sul capo era una specie di condanna capitale.  
Non sono un tipo bucolico. Anche se a Hikone Ken e io scorrazzavamo per le stradine di campagna, ad affascinarmi erano piuttosto i grandi agglomerati urbani, l’idea di progresso e di invincibilità che vi si respirava. A ben vedere la stessa che, malgrado lo smog, fa senz’altro di me uno dei pochi estimatori di Hong Kong.  
In ogni caso eravamo tornati in Europa. Nella tarda primavera di quell’anno eravamo stati a Londra; in teoria avremmo dovuto convenire che sì, toccavamo con mano la patria ideale di molti dei nostri idoli adolescenziali. In pratica ci trascinavamo per strade piovigginose e set fotografici a uso propaganda come reduci disfatti.  
Mi ricordo haido, soprattutto. Negli ultimi tre mesi aveva perso quasi dieci chili. Si era tagliato i capelli da solo ed era orribile. Non parlava quasi più. Il mio sogno si era trasformato in un incubo; il mio maldestro tentativo di baciare la principessa, si era risolto in quel che quotidianamente era sotto i miei occhi.  
Siccome non ero un principe, al più l’avevo trasformata in un rospo. Tutto qui.   
Il settembre tedesco era pieno di colori e qualcuno di quei toni tanto caldi si rifletteva su di noi. Almeno pareva.   
_Niji_ era una di quelle canzoni tanto belle e tanto intense che ti accorgi di poterle solo amare. Era struggente ed era piena di noi: il video, però, mi spaventava. In qualche modo realizzavo a pelle fosse altrettanto esplicito delle metafore usate dal nostro vocalist, e recitare la morte di un sogno, a tratti, fa quasi più male che non accorgersi di aver perso.  
Era curioso come, pur avendo la netta percezione di aver del tutto smarrito il diritto di credere nella stabilità delle mie ambizioni, seguitassi a muovermi in quella direzione, come una schiacciasassi.   
Quando haido me lo rimproverò, non a caso, non solo caddi dalle nuvole, ma reagii quasi avesse cercato di ferirmi; invece voleva consolarmi, in un suo modo maldestro, e dirmi che mi ammirava.   
Ero la sola persona avesse incontrato ad avere il coraggio della verità, l’unica, soprattutto, ad aver davvero vissuto per un sogno da bambini _.  
_ haido aveva trascorso qualche settimana con i propri genitori. Sapevo ch’era stato alle Hawaii, ma ero quasi certo che anche Wakayama gli sarebbe andata bene. Non gli importava _dove_ , cioè; per haido l’essenziale era sempre stato il _con chi_. Solo che a volte me ne dimenticavo anch’io.  
I capelli gli erano ricresciuti, erano nerissimi, spessi e folti, come forse non li avevo mai visti. Quando ci eravamo conosciuti li portava già lunghissimi; di lì a poco li avrebbe tinti, arricciati, lisciati, tagliati e tinti ancora. Come una donna. Peggio di una donna.  
Ora vedevo per la prima volta Hideto Takarai, come forse lo conoscevano gli amici di una vita o i suoi genitori. Mi stupivo a riflettere sul fatto che non somigliava poi tanto ad una donna. Però era carino. Quello sì. Quella era senz’altro una verità.  
Stava un po’ meglio? Io penso che avesse solo smesso di compatirsi, perché la ferita che la vita gli aveva aperto dentro non era comunque qualcosa che potesse guarire facilmente. Però sorrideva, di tanto in tanto, non solo quando c’erano le telecamere, e lavorava con un accanimento che non avevo mai visto, neppure nei tempi in cui c’era ancora da sfondare e non era certo per nessuno potessimo farcela.  
Si chiudeva nel loculo in cui registravamo, le cuffie in testa e un’espressione che non conoscevo, perché concentrata e acuta come quella di un rapace. Anche il suo modo di cantare era cambiato. Me n’ero accorto fin dai tempi di _True_ , ma allora entrava in conto anche quel raffreddore che l’aveva debilitato al punto da portargli via la voce; pensavo che la sua energia rabbiosa fosse un compromesso estremo per tornare alle sue vertiginose, celebri altezze.  
Invece haido era un’aquila cui avevano tagliato le ali, e non ci stava a farsi torturare senza sputartelo in faccia.   
Era spaventoso ed era sublime; forse capivo per la prima volta cosa significasse cantare con il cuore: il problema, però, era che il suo si era rotto in mille pezzi.   
Malgrado tutto, resisteva. Resisteva e non chiedeva di me. Non aveva bisogno di me.  
Cominciammo a girare il video di _Niji_. Ogni sequenza era un pugno nello stomaco e ogni fotogramma un conato: per la prima volta non riuscivamo a pensare ch’era solo l’ennesima giostra di vanità e di luci.   
Non io, non haido, che pure assentiva e non diceva una parola. Truccatissimo. Spaventoso.   
Erano i suoi occhi a farmi paura, appuntiti come spilli e giudici contro la mia pelle. Somigliavano alla voce più tetra e maligna della mia coscienza, quella per cui ero l’unico colpevole di tutto.   
Quella per cui, a ben vedere, forse ero stato persino contento che Sakura avesse pagato quanto – e più di quel che – meritava, perché si collocava agli antipodi di quello che ero.  
Io ero uno che aveva dovuto costruirsi un sogno, arrampicarsi sulle sue pareti sdrucciolevoli e scalare una vetta ch’era molto più brulla, aspra e deprimente di come me l’ero immaginata.  
Yasunori era nato con tutto quello che io mi ero guadagnato a caro prezzo, e ci aveva sputato sopra. Ma non era comunque un bel pensiero. Non era qualcosa che potessi condividere: faceva morire persino pensare che gli altri potessero immaginare la cifra autentica delle mie riflessioni e disprezzarmi per questo.  
Io, al loro posto, l’avrei fatto, ma io, è risaputo, sono il giudice che non vorresti mai incontrare.   
Accadde un pomeriggio. Senza un perché apparente. Almeno: a porre loro qualche domanda, non c’è verso ti diano una risposta di senso compiuto. Non lo fanno perché, senza che possa far loro una colpa, neppure io sapevo bene cosa stessi cercando. So solo che, all’improvviso, il semplice fatto di trovarmi accanto ai miei vecchi compagni di squadra mi riuscì insopportabile; era quasi le voci che sentivo solo nella mia testa divenissero all’improvviso parte dell’ambiente in cui eravamo costretti.  
Era quasi loro – sì, proprio loro – esistessero d’un tratto unicamente per puntare il dito. Per puntarmelo al cuore _.  
_ Così scappai.  
Neppure haido aveva mai fatto qualcosa di tanto sconsiderato, haido che stava spesso per conto proprio, ma sempre con responsabilità; haido che avvertiva sempre la produzione quando inforcava la bicicletta e scivolava rapido tra le vie del paese.  
Io non lo feci. Era una solitudine che non cercava e non voleva testimoni. Per dirla come Ken, a volte sembravo quasi godere nel restare solo, nel procacciarmi una condizione aurea di vittima e carnefice al contempo – oppure ero solo un vigliacco che cercava ogni mezzo per sottrarsi a quegli sguardi.  
Era autunno. Faceva freddo. Una pioggerella insistente grondava giù tra le fronde fittissime di un bosco spettrale; all’improvviso era come sprofondare nel nulla, o in uno specchio fedele di quella ch’era diventata la mia vita. L’avevo sacrificata a un sogno di carta e ora era esattamente quello: _carta straccia_.  
In quegli ultimi mesi avevo sezionato ogni evento, ogni parola, ogni ombra. In un gioco dell’oca immaginario, avevo supposto di poter deviare a un bivio, di percorrere al contrario la plancia, o di avviare una nuova partita che si sostituisse a una mano perdente.   
Ma la vita non era un gioco, né lo erano i sogni. I sogni, piuttosto, erano un’illusione che ti faceva morire.  
Affondavo nel fango, lasciandomi bagnare da quella pioggerellina simile a lacrime, ma non stavo piangendo. Io, che potevo farlo per un nulla, in quei giorni non provavo proprio niente. Era la misura del dolore di cui aveva parlato haido, un girotondo di sentimenti contratti, sensazioni deviate e rancore sordo.   
_Round and round_ : per non andare da nessuna parte.  
Forse volevo solo che mi cercassero, per avvertire la rassicurante sensazione d’essere importante. D’essere la chiave di volta dell’Arcobaleno _.  
_ Forse volevo che _lui_ mi cercasse, perché solo così avrei capito che non mi odiava, che non mi dava la colpa di tutto come forse avrei fatto al suo posto.   
Ma io non ero haido: non lo ero fino al punto di non capirlo affatto.  
Venne Yukki, però; Yukihiro che di tutta quella storia era al più uno spettatore esterno ed estraneo. Yukihiro che avrebbe salvato il mio sogno senza quasi rendersene conto.  
Era quello che mi conosceva meno, forse era anche questa la ragione per cui non aveva riflettuto un solo istante sull’ipotesi che io non volessi essere trovato, ma volessi perdermi.   
Come un bambino nelle sue fantasie senza senso _.  
_ Però, fosse solo per quella voce di buonsenso che mi parlava la lingua dei più, fu inevitabile che tornassi sui miei passi. Incontro al sogno che era pure diventato un incubo _.  
_ haido, avvolto nel suo brutto cappotto di pelo sintetico, neppure sollevò il viso dalla tazza di caffè che stava sorbendo. Come se non si fosse accorto di nulla. Come se il mio esserci o meno non fosse rilevante. Fu allora che la crepa aperta dall’uscita di Sakura si trasformò nella frattura che avrebbe sfigurato a lungo ogni mia ambizione.  
Gli avrei dato il cuore, se me l’avesse chiesto: mi ricompensava rimuovendomi dal suo campo visivo.   
Come se fossi irrilevante.   
_Io, che l’avevo creato_.  
Rabbia, frustrazione, rancore: puoi sognare su sentimenti tanto bassi? _Sì, puoi_. La volontà ti spinge molto oltre le tue più modeste aspettative. La volontà e l’orgoglio possono anche convincerti che sognare non ha prezzo. Invece ce l’ha e carissimo: si chiama _innocenza_.  
Tu la regali a una fantasia e quella te la mangia, brano dopo brano, finché non ti resta neppure un pezzetto di cuore. Poi però, quando meno te l’aspetti, qualcuno ti regala il suo, e tutto muta per l’ennesima volta _.  
_ Accadde alla fine dell’ _Asian Live_ : un tour faraonico per un gruppo che cadeva a pezzi. Ci eravamo tollerati e divertiti senz’altro più di quanto non fosse capitato in studio, ma ciò non implicava comunque l’atmosfera fosse quella dei nostri giorni migliori. Avevamo raggiunto un equilibrio compromissorio e professionale: _ti parlo se è strettamente necessario. Comportati bene. Non dimenticare le parole_.  
Della mia cotta peggiore sembrava restare solo quello.  
Prima dell’esibizione la tensione era alle stelle. Ormai haido era una prima donna intollerabile per me, non un compagno di squadra. Neppure un amico. Sapeva che aspettavano tutti lui e te lo faceva pesare. Si era montato la testa, lo scricciolo di Wakayama. Non si ricordava delle mille volte in cui gli avevo salvato il culo cantandogli all’orecchio.  
Ero irritato, ma non avevo voglia di alzare la voce. _Non ancora_. Non per chi ascoltava solo se stesso, ma haido mi seguì _.  
_ Più mi allontanavo entro il dedalo complicato del teatro, più mi stava dietro. Mi volsi irritato nella sua direzione, fosse pure per intimargli di mantenere le distanze. Nessuno lo autorizzava a invadere quel nulla di vita che avevo salvato. _Neppure io_.  
“Ma tu quando cresci?” mi sibilò a bruciapelo.  
Lo fissai come suppongo si fissi l’uomo che morde il cane.  
Hideto Takarai che faceva la morale a me sull’unico tema che non potesse proprio permettersi di dire proprio? Lui, parlare di maturità? Lui che si era sposato una madre, prima ancora di una donna? Che poteva piagnucolare dalla mamma per qualunque idiozia?   
“Scusa?”  
Non abbassò lo sguardo, forse perché sapeva che non l’avrei fatto neppure io e mi sarei bruciato; perché c’era qualcosa in quegli occhi di così vivo, nudo e crudele da strapparti a morsi il cuore.  
  
Adoravo Hideto. Più di haido. Era un vero uomo e te lo sbatteva in faccia senza pietà _.  
  
_ “Puoi scappare quanto ti pare, invece di parlarne. Puoi fare la parte della vittima e nasconderti. Quando ti entrerà in testa che non ti verrei mai a cercare?”  
Sgranai gli occhi. haido si fece ancora più vicino. “È una vita che ti sto dietro. Ora è il caso che ti decidi: o cresci o mi lasci passare.”  
Un anno e mezzo più tardi, davanti a una canzone persino imbarazzante per come era piena di noi, glielo dissi. Avevo avuto sedici mesi per pensare. _Per pensarlo_. Non mi ero mai sentito così solo e così impaurito al pensiero potesse anche essere per sempre.  
“Non posso lasciarti passare. Mi dispiace,” gli dissi a mezza voce.  
haido rimase in silenzio, poi mi strattonò per la t-shirt. “Ripetilo, se ne hai il coraggio.”  
Sorrisi: e lo baciai. Chiuse gli occhi. Li chiusi anch’io.  
Quando li riaprimmo, eravamo di nuovo in quello stesso sogno di eoni prima: la foresta che mi aveva inghiottito e imprigionato per tutti quegli anni non c’era più, ma si era come dissolta.   
Era bastato un bacio, come nella favola della Bella Addormentata.  
Un bacio e quel sonno maligno si era dissolto, così le rose che stritolavano il nostro castello e le lacrime acuminate come mille spine che avevo lasciato pungere sotto le palpebre.  
Se anche le avessi lasciate sfuggire, in ogni caso, ora sapevo che qualcuno le avrebbe raccolte.  
Se anche le avessi lasciate fuggire, non mi sarei vergognato di nulla, perché è giusto piangere per un sogno che si realizza.   
O che rinasce più vivo di prima.


End file.
